


Everything All of the Time

by frooit



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the saving grace is Sands actually likes the perpetual ache El gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything All of the Time

And the saving grace is Sands actually likes the perpetual ache El gives. The one he hands out like candy, radiates like heat, is 24/7, upside-down and inside-out. He's like chewing on tinfoil, for Christ sake. Curiosity killed the cat. Contents may be hot. Objects may appear closer than they really are. He'll blind you in half a second, if you aren't already from the gutless world. He's an itch, a canker, a long-loved poison. Addiction.

El's better than cigarettes.

Better than fast cars.

Fast cars and murder, and back-stabbing, and money, and sunglasses, and fame, and women.

El's better than slow-roasted pork and tequila with lime.

Why?

Because nothing beats sex.

See above.


End file.
